Imprinted Confusion
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: When Steve Rae wakes up one morning, she is in Yao's room. Having learned about the night before, she sets out to find Romano. What she finds might not be what she was expecting...And what is she turning into? What is her love life becoming? And how does Dallas fit into all this?


**Vampyre!RomanoXOC: Imprinted Confusion**

Stevie Rae woke up in an unfamiliar room feeling really stressed out.

She'd Imprinted with Romano Vargas.

She'd almost burned up on The House of Night rooftop, lured there by the Red Fledglings.

Stevie Rae ran her hands through her long, cyan curls and twirled a finger around one. She recalled how she almost burned up on the rooftop, which didn't make a lot of sense to the rest of the House of Night. If Stevie Rae was a human (Which she was seriously doubting she was),then why did the Sun harm her so bad.

"When who did it aru?"

"Sweet weepin' baby Jesus, Yao! You nearly scared the piss outta me!" Stevie Rae clutched the crimson, golden-spiralled sheet that covered her. "What in the Sam Hill are you doin' here?"

"Um...You're in my house aru. And also, you looked pretty bad, so I wanted to make sure you recovered OK aru." Yao frowned. "Jeez, settle down aru! That blue Italian freak Feliciano brought you here aru. I just wanted to make sure that Blue bastard didn't suck your blood aru. You're acting awfully jumpy aru."

"I almost died. I think I have a right to be jumpy." Stevie Rae said as she crossed her arms. "What happened aru?" Yao's voice hardened. Stevie Rae didn't like to look his eyes had. "Oh, I was looking for Odette and I tripped and knocked out. The next morning I woke up almost dead." Stevie Rae said. "Yeah, bullshit!" "Huh?" Stevie Rae asked. "Those Red bastards tried to burn you didn't they?" Yao said as his eyes took on a weird crimson color.

"No! I didn't even see them!" Stevie Rae retorted. Yao shook his head and looked back at Stevie Rae. "Save it for the rest of that bastard school aru! I saw Nicole and that Romano fucker taking your body somewhere aru! Those Red bastards did something aru!" Yao said. Stevie Rae stood up. Suddenly, she felt the need to protect the House of Night, even though, hell yes, Red Dallas and Kurtis trapped her up there, and hell yes, Nicole and Romano tried to help, but everyone else did nothing.

"They did nothing! I went looking for Odette and I tripped and the next morning I woke up _very_ well done!" Stevie Rae said as she got all up in Yao's face. At once, Yao's face relaxed and his eyes went back to normal.

"Hey. I'm sorry for not believing you aru. I just don't know what I'd do if they did something to you." Yao asked as he cuddled her. Stevie Rae didn't jerk away, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much that tingling in both her hands and wrists bothered her. She looked down and gasped.

There, on her wrists, hands, and palms, was fire red filigree that twisted into spirals, labyrinths, and snowflakes. They looked faded, almost ghost-like, as if they were just manifesting, which they were. Stevie Rae sighed and jumped from Yao's arms.

"Uh, I just remembered. I have to go somewhere. Important. Terribly important." Stevie Rae stuttered. Yao gathered her in a hug. "Are you sure? You don't look that- HOLY CRAP!" Yao said as he jumped away from Stevie Rae. _Oh no! He saw my Marks!_

Stevie Rae was proven wrong as his eyes were trained on her cheek and shoulders. her skin didn't look all burned and crispy. Instead, it was soft and pink like new baby skin. Stevie Rae sucked air. "Ohmygood_ness_! Look, Yao!" Stevie Rae said. "I'm looking aru!" Yao giggled.

"So, you're better now! Cool!" Yao said, then his eyes became thoughtful. "Where did you need to go?" Yao said. Stevie Rae's mind raced. "Uh, I need to see Odette! I want to ask her about why her Mark's Red instead of Blue." Stevie Rae said. Yao nodded. "Sure. Do you need me to drive you?" "No!"

Stevie Rae's mind caught up with her mouth. "Uh, I mean, I can find it myself." Stevie Rae yanked her clothes on. And with that, Stevie Rae dashed out the door.

-(On the walk to Romano's house)

During the walk out, Stevie Rae realized she didn't know where the hell she was going. Only the whispered words _Follow my voice, Stevie Rae_ led her to her destination. As she neared where she was heading, the voice got louder as she approached it.

Once she found the house, she looked off to the side, where the path that led to his back yard was visible and the voice rammed into her ears. _Come inside the house, Stevie Rae_ it said. Stevie Rae looked at the door, and saw a red, misty arrow pointing at the door knob. Stevie Rae became entranced by the arrow and neared the door slowly.

Her hand came into contact with the door knob as she twisted slowly, allowing the door to open slowly. When it opened, Romano came into view. His red filigree shone brightly in the lighting and his eyes locked with hers. They were fabulous and shining a bright hazel. It wasn't until he waved to her and the red filigree on his palm came into view that her anger returned and she pinned him against the wall.

"Just what the hell is happenin' to me!" Stevie Rae shouted as she shoved Romano against the wall. He grunted as the wall wreaked havoc on his back. He looked down at Stevie Rae. Her eyes were tinted a rust red and they were glowing the color of old blood. She also had a murderous glow in her eyes. The look in her eyes scared him, to say the least.

"What do you mean, Stevie Rae?" He asked. Her eyes burned a bright red as she shoved him down onto the floor and she rolled up her sleeves. "This!" She guided her finger along the labyrinth of tattoos. He widened his eyes. "Oh, and this!" She pointed at her forehead. There was a faded, red, filled-in cresent moon Mark.

"What the hell? How did-" His words stopped short as he realized what must've happened. He drank from her, Imprinted on her, and made her his consort. But, now, she's his mate, seeing as she was turning into a Red Vamypre. But, she wasn't Marked before. How's she Marked now? And as a Red One? Romano sighed.

"Y'all did this to me!" Stevie Rae said. Romano crossed his arms. He put his ever-present scowl back n his face, but inside he had conflicted emotions and unanswered questions. Why did his heart flutter when he looked into her eyes. How was she turning into a Red One? Did he Imprint with her? Did she Imprint with him? Did he do this to her? Romano ran one hand through his hair while the other ran down his face.

"I don't know how this happened. I don't know why you're turning into a Red One. I don't know how I did this to you. I don't know how or why we Imprinted, and I don't know why your Marks are manifesting completely. So, don't come here, into my house, and press me up against the wall seeking answers I can't give you!" Romano said as he gripped her shoulders tightly. Stevie Rae's eyes still blazed red as she unpinned him from the wall. Romano met her gaze as their eyes locked once again.

"You wanted to ask me something other than why this is happening to you, right." Romano said as they sat down. Stevie Rae's eyes went back to normal, but there was still a hostile aura around her that Romano could sense. He remained guarded as he moved closer to her. Stevie Rae looked him square in the eyes and said "Did you trap me up on the rooftop, Romano?"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
